


This is for you,,,

by Babystiles



Series: things based on stuff [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Derek Hale, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Young Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Derek is hurt and Stiles' tries to make it better.





	This is for you,,,

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ARTWORK // ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS

The sound of shuffling lulled Stiles out of his sleep, a tired yawn falling from his lips. Electricity sparked between his fingers as he sat up, his eyes glaring down at the lime green sparks that he couldn't control so late at night. He huffed as he slid out of bed, grabbing the little blue bunny on his pillow. Stiles could hear muffled voices coming from the kitchen, and he followed the feeling of grief and sadness that was quickly filling his gut. His footsies shuffled against the hardwood floor and his bunny hung down by his side. Stiles slowly peeked his head inside of the kitchen, he knew Alpha Talia wouldn't want him to eavesdrop, and his father taught him better, but Derek was sitting on one of those foldable chairs from their full moon party, his head was in his hands and his shoulders were shaking like he was crying. Stiles' eyebrows furrowed, subconsciously bringing his bunny up to his chest. Derek never cried.

Derek was the cool, fifteen year old with the cool fiends and the cool stuff. He was six years older and Stiles' role model.

Stiles watched as Talia shook her head, mumbling something to Derek before leaving out through the back door. Laura and peter, who stiles hadn't seen sitting at the table, followed the woman, giving Derek two pats to the back. Stiles edged carefully into the kitchen, picking his feet up so his footsies didn't draw any attention to themselves. His head tilted to the side as he watched Derek's shoulders shake, the feeling of intense pain and grief wafting off of him in excessive waves.

Stiles slowly lifted his hand, his bunny hanging down on either side as he stared warily at Derek.

"Der" he called tentatively. Derek looked up slowly, his eyes red and his cheeks smudged with blood and dirt. He looked between stiles and bunny several times without saying anything, simply blinking and flicking between the two. "This is for you..." he added in a whisper. Derek reached out and took the bunny with intense care, cradling the blue thing in one hand.

"Why?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"I dunno. It helps me when I'm sad so maybe it can help you too" stiles shrugged, tugging on his own fingers anxiously, lime green sparks flashes between his palms.

"Come 'ere little spark" Derek smiled small and halfhearted, holding his arms out for stiles. The little boy walked into them eagerly, letting Derek pick him up and put him on his lap, the bunny still held in his hand. "Thank you Stiles, I feel better already" Derek said, sighing as he rested his chin on stiles' head.

"Its the bunny" stiles stared factually as he cuddled into Derek's chest, his eyes fluttering shut again, the spark in his hands dying out as he calmed. Derek hummed a little laugh, holding Stiles closer and soothing himself with the familiar scent of _pack_ and _safety_.


End file.
